


What Is, And What Can Never Be [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Sora wonders what Jack would have looked like had the Pumpkin King been human.Podfic of the story by callunavulgari.
Relationships: Jack Skellington/Sora
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	What Is, And What Can Never Be [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Is, And What Can Never Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395257) by [hiza-chan (callunavulgari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/what%20is%20and%20what%20can%20never%20be.mp3)  
  
|  | 02:12  
  
| 1.21MB


End file.
